


A Gluten For Punishment

by ominousrum



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, cooking class au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: Emma Swan felt a small shred of pride that her complete lack of kitchen prowess was enough to knock the wind right out of her teacher’s sails.





	

**Author's Note:**

> from lifeinahole27's prompt "we are in the same cooking class and one time you forgot to put the top on the blender"

The cooking instructor, Miss Blanchard, was the personification of sunshine. She wore an apron with a pattern of bluebirds and delicate flowers and grinned from ear to ear when she complimented her students. 

Emma Swan felt a small shred of pride that her complete lack of kitchen prowess was enough to knock the wind right out of her teacher’s sails. Emma was almost certain she alone was to blame for Miss Blanchard’s nervous wincing; it only seemed to happen when she was in view. 

“Alright class, tonight I want everyone to practice cooking in pairs! If you need to triple up though, please do.”

The class, a mix of twenty-somethings, middle-aged businessmen, and retirees looked positively panicked at the thought of having to subject each other to their cooking skills. Emma swore the three in her general vicinity _backed up_. 

Miss Blanchard started to walk towards her, clearly about to play the role of sacrificial lamb to save the rest of her students, but she was cut off at the pass by a man with the bluest eyes Emma had ever seen. 

“Do you mind partnering up with me?” Came a smooth British voice attached to a man wearing an apron adorned with Captain Hook front and center. Emma marveled at the idea that such a character was even an option for an adult apron. 

_God, he’s gorgeous._

“Uh, sure.” 

The task before them was green tomato gazpacho and grilled cheese sandwiches. Emma knew it would end badly whatever she attempted to make, but she had a feeling this particular combo would be difficult to time properly. 

“Killian Jones,” her partner extended a hand in greeting, “I don’t believe we’ve been officially introduced.”

“Emma Swan. Also known as the woman who cannot cook to save her life.”

“How’ve you survived thus far, love?”

She gave a snort and a roll of her eyes at the “love”, eliciting a grin from the handsome, stubbly face which still appeared undaunted at her proclamation.

“Believe it or not, I have been known to use microwaves and toasters.”

“Right, well I doubt either of those will come in handy tonight.” 

“Probably not.”

“Should we divvy up the tasks, then? I feel I must confess that I make the best grilled cheese sandwiches in the world.”

Emma admitted to herself that she fell a _tiny_ bit in love with Killian Jones with that one statement, a smile spreading slowly across her face. 

“That’s quite a lofty claim.”

“Aye. Completely true, though.” Killian Jones was fast becoming a charming force to be reckoned with, especially for punctuating his bravado with a wink. 

“So by default I’m on gazpacho duty?”

“Only if you trust in my superior sandwich-making skills.”

“Alright, Jones. Let’s get this over with.” 

The two worked together with surprising ease, Emma nothing short of astonished that her usual panic had yet to take over. Killian helped to chop the tomatoes and suggested she add another clove of garlic to the mix. Emma insisted Killian use a sharp, mature cheddar for the grilled cheese. 

“It’s all so _green_ ,” Emma said, eyeing the concoction she had scooped into the glass blender at their station. She hovered a finger just above the on button, looking to Killian for reassurance it wasn’t going to end in disaster.

“I daresay it’s a similar shade to your stunning eyes, Swan.”

A flush of pink crept across her cheeks as she turned her attention back to blending. Hand atop the lid, she muttered “please work” under her breath before hitting the appropriate setting. 

It took Emma a second to reconcile the fact that the slimy wetness on her forehead was a result of the blender lid not being secure. It wasn’t until she got an eyeful of Killian’s face dripping green that she put two and two together. He had rushed to her aid, managing to shut the blender off before they lost their entire soup offering. 

“Fuck! I’m so sorry!” Emma caught Miss Blanchard’s wince of disappointment as titters of laughter erupted from her classmates. 

“It’s fine, love,” Killian offered her a dish towel to help mop up the mess, “we’ve got enough left to work with, anyway.”

Emma’s embarrassment didn’t truly fade until they had plated their chilled soup alongside Killian’s grilled cheese. If looks were anything to go by, Emma was inclined to believe his claim of sandwich perfection. The taste test proved her right; Miss Blanchard looked like she was in heaven after a single bite. The gazpacho turned out passable in the end, if a little too garlicky from the balance of tomatoes that ended up on their faces. 

“Thanks for your help tonight.” Emma said as they were packing up.

“I think we make quite the team, Swan.” Killian fixed her with a grin that caused a succession of somersaults in her stomach. 

“See you next Sunday?”

“What would you say to a little Friday practice? I’ve been meaning to try out some new grilled cheese variations if you’re up for it.”

“Are you asking me out?”

“Well I think the blender already gave us its blessing,” Killian quipped.

“Just so you know I’m more of a ketchup and onion rings kind of girl,” Emma said, a fleck of green among his dark hair drawing a smile out of her.  

“I promise you won’t be disappointed.” 

“I’ll hold you to that, Jones.” Emma extended her cell for Killian to key in his number. “7ish on Friday, then?”

“It’s a date.” 

Emma couldn’t shake the smile off her face her entire walk home. Maybe cooking class was worth it after all.


End file.
